There And Back Again, Taking The Long Way Round
by I'mJustALittleBitLost
Summary: Elsie Gamgee sat on her own, by the trees on Bag Shot row, and fantasised about following her brother to Buckland as a long winded joke. But as the route becomes more dangerous than expected, does her severe pantaphobia drive her back home, or will her stout hearted traits (not unlike her brother's) and courage leed her to a better fate?
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my new LOTR fanfiction. I will be uploading regually, with as long chapters as I can manage. It won't be same old girl gets as good at fighting as Aragorn in a week and falls in love with a guy 50 gazillion years older than her, because first off, my OC is a well respected hobbit. I hope you enjoy it, and i promice my next chapter will be a little more action packed. Enjoy!**

He's actually going, he told the Gaffer he was going to Buckland maybe one and twenty days ago and off he goes with his pack today. Dreadfuly light considering he's moving homes, but I s'pose it's business. Don't make me any less curious though. Plus, he hasn't half been snooty since Mr Baggins had invited him to tame his new garden, over there in Buckland. That's the young Mr Baggins if your wondering, as old Bilbo disappeared many years back, after that grand party of his, when I was just a wee lass. Okay, I wasn't that young, but i did look small for my age.

So Mr Baggins and Sam went off today, to share one last meal in Bag End, and then the long walk to Buckland. He sold it to the Sackville-Baggins', Master Frodo did, and I can't say I'm too pleased about that. living on the same street as them, no thank you. Still they left me here, poor little Elsie. Too young to do any worthwhile work, and too female to do any adventuring of my own. All a load of rubbish, this Buckland talk anyway. He's only using it as another way to get one step ahead of his little sister.

Why shouldn't i get to go to Buckland? I'm more Buckland ready than he will ever be! Hobbit folk are always calling me queer, and Hobbiton is so boring. I can't bare it. Nothing ever happens here! It's like all of the hobbit world has been misted from every map or mind. We never get any visitors, for better or for worse. We haven't even seen Gandalf for a good few months, and he's stopped his fireworks too.

Maybe I could follow them down there. I mean they'd send me back once I got there, but it would prove to Sam that I'm not that little, plus it wouldn't half annoy him. I've been down to Buckland before. I've been all the way down to Mr maggot's farm once or twice. It's pretty long if you go cross country, but i bet I could catch them sticking to the road. Yeah, I'll pack myself a bag, tell the Gaffer I'll be back in a few days, and follow the road to Buckland. What a coincidence it'll be for me to "bump into them" and apart from few glares from Sam, I'll get off scotch free. Sorted. I shall leave immediately. Well as soon as I've finishes second breakfast.

**So there you go. As I said, next chapter she will do something rather than just talk to herself... Honest. Also, how the story plays out will vastly depend on reviews, so please give me some ideas on what should happen next. I am totally up for criticism as long as you can back it up (because "I bet you're fat and ugly" isn't really what I'm looking for) because that sort of thing is always useful. Anyway, see you next time.**

**P.S. Yes some of the spelling is dodgy, but i was trying to get how she speaks onto paper, so most of the missing vowels are on purpose.**


	2. Chapter 2

So I left, just like that, taking only the bare necessities. Nothing but four days of food (thinking I could replenish my stocks when I got there), a seccond set of clothes, an old moth bitten blanket and my equally rugged, ironicly named scotty dog; Tulip. Sam baught him off a travelling sales man as a pup for my twenty-fourth birthday. Now, a fair few years on, he was a black and grey poop machine that I couldn't bare to leave behind.

With Tulip at my side, I walked for around 7 hours, stopping for food every now and again. The night was the part I was most dreading, being cursed with a severe phobia of the dark. As the sun sank in the west I lay down to try and sleep before black would envelop me completely. Even in the semi darkness I felt the presence just beyond the edge of a clump of trees. I actually did manage to get to sleep, curled up in a ball holding Tulip close.

It was around two ond thirty when I woke, shrouded in pitch black darkness. I couldn't see my hand infront of my face, and it terrified me. The terror bubbled up in my chest. Anything could've been looming over me as I huddled into my blanket with Tulip snoring on my lap. It should have soothed me but it didn't, nothing would.

That's when I snapped. I stood up so abruptly that Tulip fell with a confused yelp, and continued to do so as I zigzagged through the trees. I didn't know where I was going just that I needed somewhere less... dark. Minutes went passed like hours, as I sprinted through the gloom, tears streaming down my scarlet cheaks. Finally gave in, leaving me crumpled and utterly lost. I let the horror overwealm me then proceeded to howl into the unforgiving night.

"Elsie? Elsie? Is that you?" urged a familier voice from close by. It was Sam. I cold just make out his form about a foot to the right. "SAM? Oh god" I sobbed into his chest as he cradled me like a child. "Naw, don't cry no more. I got you. I got you..."

I hope you enjoyed that chapter as it was hard to write because I suffer from that phobia , REVIEW!


End file.
